Intrepid Symphony on a Galactic Scale
by Zaya Ayame
Summary: Based on an Alternate Universe, a new Frieza story with a fresh twist on a love interest – if it can be called that. The saiyans are alive, the universe is in turmoil and all eyes are on Frieza – and that's just how she likes it. Follow Zerori as she screws with the greatest (and most dangerous) enemies just for thrills and a little cash on the side.
1. Prologue

Synopsis: Based on an Alternate Universe, a new Frieza story with a fresh twist on a love interest – if it can be called that. The saiyans are alive, the universe is in turmoil and all eyes are on Frieza – and that's just how she likes it. Follow Zerori as she literally fucks with the greatest (and most dangerous) enemies just for thrills and a little cash on the side.

Author's Note: I first want to say that I'm excited for the new movie coming out on April 18th, 2015 – Resurrection of F! It's going to be amazing, no matter the outcome! The origin of this story went through a LOT of different ideas and I want to thank to many friends and readers that helped me develop Zerori in order to actually expose her into a full story for readers who've never met her before. Her origins came from a website called Dragon Ball: Ultimate Journey, a site that has seen better days but I still hold it close to my heart because of the wonderful memories that it has given me.

For the record, as I'm writing this story, I want to offer that I still do solidarity role plays with Zerori on a one-by-one basis, but since I have a job it's a lot harder to keep up with the demand of posts! So, if we play – we play for fun and at out own pace.

A note for reviewers: While I will take criticism and welcome ideas, I will not induct ideas from reviews and I will also continue this story from start to finish, regardless if I get reviews. Yes, I like them and I don't deny that seeing a lot on a story on FFNet does make me want to read it more, however I will not condone Review Withholding. That is, in a nut shell, the act of refusing to continue a story on the basis of not receiving the demanded amount of posts. I.E: I'll post the next chapter when I get 5 reviews. Congratulations, you've just held the readers hostage!

But enough about rants; On with the story. If you would like back story information, you can send me a message or E-mail me check my profile but I would prefer you just wait until I release that on a need-to-know basis.

Ah, and lastly. The beginning is going to be confusing for a reason, but to clarify – since the literary device I'm using is confusing – scenes that are in all italics are flashback unless the chapter begins as a flashback entirely. I will drop certain cues when the story is and isn't in flashback but if you find it hard to follow, imagine the narrative in Dragon Age 2; that's my inspiration.

Chapter 1: When Beginnings Start

Alarms blared and lights strobed violently, making a hall that would normally look devoid of life shine like a Christmas tree. Down the halls, a figure was booking it as fast their body could go. Their hair flailed wildly, defying gravity in some places while covering their face in others. Their physique was toned and looked uniquely masculine, while at the same time keeping a femininely heart shaped face. Her size was average, around five and six inches, but her hair gave her a few more centimeters and gave her some intimidation. Her armor was of an old style, shoulder pad-less and wearing a tight fitting blue under suit; however, and most telling, was the condition it was in.

The left breast plate was cracked and the strap was gone completely. Her spandex had some rips in the material and on her face was a scouter - oddly fresh and unmarked.

Time seemed to slow down, no doubt a product of the adrenaline rush but she hoped it wasn't the tell-tale sign of her life flashing before her eyes...before death. For every moment that passed, she felt a vision of the past – a sequence of events that inevitably led up to this fateful encounter…

_"You told me I could do this! You threw it in my face that because I was your daughter, I was destined to be great!" She yelled, throwing her cannon off to the side. Blue eyes burned in anger as they faced the taller woman, arms crossed and an unamused frown pursing her lips._

She rounded a corner, white boots in less than stellar condition, tapping off the floor as she remembered the layout of the ship and followed her instincts. A voice over the loud speaker, familiar to all whom resided on the ship, gave her an ominous message.

"When you find her, give the Prince a message," The voice began, hissing with arrogant abandon, "She's mine now."

_Holding the glass of her fifth shot, she glared murderously at the view screen; news of the saiyans' first declaration of independence so the king was making the announcement himself. He presented his son to be the new king once he found a suitable mate, but their first order was to be their own entity. She should have known they'd rebel, if she was any indication._

The woman shuddered and grabbed a wall, stopping in front of a door with a determined expression, "To my dying breath, hell no," She muttered. The door slid open and she went inside, closing it behind her.

Inside was an armory of sorts, hand cannons and armor littering the walls, and she eyed a specific model with a sensual smile. Taking a few steps forward, feeling her victory and escape in hand, she did not realize the new security trips before it was too late. As her ankle passed the trip, a soft click was heard and she paused.

_"You've attacked the wrong Prince for the last time!"_

_"Whoa, wait, wait! Time out! That was a foul, alright?!" She yelled in desperation, holding up her hands defensively. _

Bad move; coming down on both sides if her, two electrified mechanical arms snatched her from the floor and pulled her into the air. Not only was she restrained tightly but every second she struggled, an intense electric shock would burst through her body and elicit a cry of pain. Each involuntary convulsion only produced more pain and shock through her body, her cries and screaming reaching a crescent before she suddenly stilled.

_The boy spoke softly and she could tell it was to hide the sound of his voice. Was he some sort of big shot or what? "I need you to find an orb. It has seven stars and glows darkly."_

_"Doesn't sound like a job I'd come back from."_

Her fate was sealed with her consciousness lost and the sound of a door could be heard opening. The soft scrape of clawed toes walking on metal closed in on the unconscious woman. When a pale hand reached forward, grasping the tail the hung limply at her thigh, another involuntary buck of her body jolted her but she did not wake.

The face of the being was smug with satisfaction, a purple and white crowned head and an unforgettable pink-striped and purple-tipped tail arced behind him. He gripped the tail and slowly crimped the bones until his objective was accomplished.

_"That brat!" She hissed, only narrowly avoiding the cannon fire from VERY familiar weapons. "Shoulda known he'd set me up. Abandoned temple, my tail." _

With a weak groan, the woman trembled from the pain in her backside that arced up and down her spine, "A-Ah, fuck..." She hissed. The lord behind her chuckled darkly and she stilled, suddenly starting her struggles back up again, "No!" She gasped and let out another cry when the shock coursed through her again. The being eased up his hold on her tail but did not release it.

When she calmed down, her body struggling to stay awake, she hissed lowly, "Frieza..."

_"Father, it's been done. I hope I have," A soft sniffling sound could be heard, "-I've made you proud, haven't I?" Was he crying? _

_"Yes, my son. You've done very well."_

"Without manners as usual; my dear, you really should pay attention when I give you a warning."

A snap resounded in the room and the woman let out a wall-shattering scream, her voice breaking apart as she stilled in pain. It paralyzed her and Frieza merely released her broken tail to walk around the machine. His arms were behind him, held together just above his tail, and he looked up at her with a bored expression.

_"You foolish simian!" Frieza yelled into the pods' communication system. The saiyaness in question grinned with her arms crossed._

_"Talkin' dirty again? Come on, I'll need more than that to enjoy this after I took your lost little trinket."_

_"Don't get so cocky. I have something you might be interested in."_

"Killing you has lost my interest," He began, "- this farce I'm humoring you with is the last of my mercy before the time comes that I have one of my men end you." She looked down at him with a tired eye and he 'ho'ed with interest. "You thought that I would kill you? Silly monkey, you are not worth the effort."

Still in pain, the woman began to chuckle, as if she heard a joke that no one could hear. "You would have me killed..." She hissed, finding that speaking hurt, "-and you don't...wanna know how I did it?"

_She stared at all the strange quadruped beings. Some had wings, and some had horns, but one in particular caught her attention. The one that was her prey; Rhapsody Shade, Princess and - as far as she cared - her only chance to not spend her days in hiding._

The smile on Frieza's face seemed to fall slowly and she realized that she did have an advantage, even now. She closed her eyes and he growled, "-You've nothing to say besides what could save you from the inevitable."

"Oh? You think so-?" She said softly, struggling to stay awake. "It's...your call," She breathed lastly before passing into the oblivion of unconsciousness once more. Moments passed, neither moving, before Frieza turned and walked out of the room. As he did, soldiers poured in and held their aim on the trapped unmoving figure. Before they could fire, he spoke.

"_You told me that if I found your trinket, I'd be paid. Well," Her voice dipped lower as she leaned toward him, even as his body passed through her holographic form, "I think I'll take my payment, thank you. Nice knowin' ya and all that, but our business is finished." _

"Don't finish her yet." He took a deep breath, "I want her knowledge. Bring her to the White Room." Finished, he started down the hall with a mission in mind. All of the headache that was Zerori would be a thing of the past in time but as much as she infuriated him, undermined him and made a fool of him - he was still curious...

_Vegeta knelt down to her form, eyeing her with distain, "You said you knew how to escape Frieza?" _

_She glared at him from the ground, worse for wear even as she smirked ever so slightly, "Probably…the most adept at it in the universe."_

"_Good."_

A grin touched his lips, _I will know why you returned, _He thought wryly._ One way or the other, your secrets will be mine._


	2. When Class Ends

Additional Note: The beginning will be rough for a while till I refine it but I was in a hurry to present something to start with instead of constantly second guessing my content! It WILL be refined as soon as possible so that the first chapter isn't a train wreck to read! Also, 'Chapter 1' changed to 'Prologue'. That is all and the story continues!

Chapter One – When Classes End

* * *

><p>The ship was calm, despite the chaos it witnessed and took part in and many of the hired help were abuzz with talk of the new prisoner. Many inquired about the origins of the woman; where she came from, how she had avoided Frieza until now and what her fate would be. Many could agree that she was no longer an ordinary saiyan, but something much more dangerous. The only question many threw about quietly, for fear of death, was why.<p>

Outside of cell block D-10, a maze-like structure that spanned the underside of the saucer ship, a blue-tinted humanoid alien with red hair in a cropped style hissed roughly at another.

"She's gonna be dead, right? Ain't no way Lord Frieza keeps prisoners like that!"

Across from him, keying in a code on his blaster rifle, the other alien with jagged teeth in an overbite and speckled skin glared at his conversationalist with contempt. They both sat across from each other, intent on being at the ready in case the prisoner was volatile and more powerful than precautions could handle. He leaned forward ever so slightly to whisper to him, "You speak any more o' this and Lord Frieza will have yer head." His tone was dark and forbidding, clamming up his partner with an obvious expression of anxiety.

Inside the cell block, where prisoners of many origins were kept – some as prizes, others as leverage – a figure could be seen. Changed to a wall in an archaic fashion, the obviously stripped feminine figure was strung immobile in her cell. Her expression was peaceful, given her state of batter and undress but she had yet understand the circumstance of her living – a circumstance that would be short lived.

The sound of a door hissing open had the two soldiers look up quickly; aiming their guns upon instinct at whomever approached the restricted area. Immediately, they lowered them with a cry, "Commander Zarbon!"

The 'Commander' was a reasonably tall teal-skinned male, decorated subtly with jewelry that complimented his handsome face. Despite his fair visage, however, he projected an imposing character and the soldiers under his command saluted him with practiced – if a bit ridged – ease. His golden eyed glare did not escape them and sweat could be seen on their skin as he contemplated something.

"The prisoner; you've spoken about her quite a lot for bunch that was ordered strictly to secrecy," He slowly crossed his arms and sadistic smile lifted his lips, "-How shall I punish you two for laziness? How do I usually do so?" They both knew that it was a rhetorical question, a response that was usually the result of being reprimanded by Lord Frieza. They were not to speak and so, they stayed silent. Luckily for them, Zarbon tipped his chin upwards and uncrossed his arms. He stepped forward and they both parted as he hissed, "Consider your enlistment extended on generosity," He muttered and they knew they were saved for the moment. They each shared a look of knowing, seeing Zarbon approach the cell of the one they spoke of, before they resumed their saluted form.

The commander stopped, facing a room that held no bars or anything archaic sans the restraints his prisoner donned. The cell was provided full light and was completely painted white – it was believed that the clarity of the pure room would bring its' inhabitants closer to insanity or enlightenment. Lord Frieza never minded one or the other when it came to his refuse, so long as they stayed alive during questioning.

"Poor lass," He murmured under his breath, eyeing the figure with a keen eye, "-your luck just isn't what it used to be, Darling." With a soft chuff of amusement, he looked to the pad at his right and keyed the code in to deactivate the barrier to the cell. A single flash of red was all the confirmation he needed before he stepped into the room and made quick work of her restraints, replacing them with a portable pair of cuffs.

Technology was a staple in the business and as such only the best in equipment was bought and provided for security under Lord Frieza's name. The cuffs would drain and release any energy forced into them in a non-lethal vapor that would incapacitate the wearer. Throwing her carelessly over his shoulder, he proceeded from the cell to the room of choice for interrogation. Her fate was surely sealed…

* * *

><p>The first thing she smelled was herself, a stench she could have certainly gone without realizing, she reeked with blood, perspiration and the lack of any hygienic resources in the past five days. Waking up felt like a terrible morning after a nightmare and she grimaced at the feeling. For a few blissful moments, she did not know or remember anything about the past week; the running, the capturing, the beating, etc. When she did the realization almost felt shattering and she gasped the breath from her lungs. That's when she started to feel things.<p>

She was strapped into a chair, uncomfortably, and she lamented with a disgusted scoff that she was completely at the mercy of who ever had done this. She tried to shift her legs, strapped at the calves and tried to move her arms – also strapped at the forearms and around her biceps. _No good_, she noted simply and let out a soft sigh from her nose. Luckily, the only thing that wasn't secured – be it out of error of ill-gotten mercy – was her neck and head. She looked around the room, absolutely illuminated in a bright light that she couldn't place; like the room emitted its' own light.

"Well, that's refreshing…" She muttered, thinking that most 'holding' cells were dark and cramped and a lot dirtier. That meant that this wasn't a holding cell which could only be one other thing. She looked forward and tried to distinguish a door, "Interrogation."

After a couple of moments of looking and not finding anything, she let out a soft growl in frustration and leaned her head back against the oddly soft rest. She was going to be here a while if she didn't think of a way out and she was pretty good at escape, given her record.

When the sound of a door opening caught her attention, she made eye contact with a most bothersome person she'd hope to avoid and stared blankly at the figure. "You're kidding me," She muttered.

"Fancy seeing you again, too, love," The commander's melodic voice swooned and her right eye twitched at the sound of it. He seemed to notice and gave her a very unconvincing pout, "Not happy to see me. Lord Frieza would be crushed."

"Don't get my hopes up. Please."

With an amused chuckle, Zarbon wasted no time in closing the door (and the only escape route) to make his way to her. When he got within arms' reach, she tensed upon instinct and he reached passed her neck. He grabbed something and pulled it into her view, her reaction causing him to smile darker when she glanced between the extra strap, to him, and back to the strap again.

"Fear not. It's not a beating I want from you. I simply need your absolute," He reached for another strap, "-undivided," he pulled them together and Zerori tried to pull her head away from the restraints only to have him force her head in place with a hiss, "-_attention_."

"When I get out of this, I swear on that pretty fucking green braid of yours-" She snarled, quickly feeling her blood start to boil at that contact and humiliation, before he threw a fist against her mouth to silence her threats.

"Patience; we'll get to the part where you talk _soon enough_," He drawled slowly and stepped back. The murderous expression was like a joke that he loved to listen to over and over again, taking satisfaction in her saiyan rage. The Saiyaness, thoroughly riled up from the impact, licked her lip and made a note, certain to pay back the gesture.

Zarbon, finished with his fun, reached for a seemingly uninteresting part of the wall and pressed his palm against it. For a moment, nothing happened, that was until the floor in front of her hissed open and a table was pushed from a separate compartment. So this was an interrogation room. She narrowed her eyes at him as he moved to sit at the chair. He took off his scouter and pressed a couple of commands in before laying it on the surface.

He looked at her then and, with an expectant grin, he gestured for her to begin.

She raised a brow and barked, "What?"

"Begin talking."

With a deep sigh, having expected something like this, she closed her eyes. So that was why she was alive; her last ditch plan, something she hardly ever put any faith into, was actually in play. What was she going to bring up that Frieza actually wanted to hear?

With a chuckle, eliciting a frown from Zarbon, she humorously goaded, "Got any suggestions?"

It was his turn to narrow his eyes, "The _beginning_ is a good place to start, you foolish monkey." That was such a poor insult, Zerori couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, but **where**?" She inquired, enjoying his quickly deteriorating patience, "-Wanna know the first time I shit my pants?" She teased as she picked up her voice and started dramatically, her hands opening with a flare, "When I was a little girl, you wouldn't believe how easily scared I was when it came to 'draughnauts'-"

"ENOUGH!" The commander bellowed, slamming a fist into the table, standing in very visible anger. She noted with pleasure that he dented it thoroughly. "You promised Lord Frieza insight as to how you started your little incursion! _Start. There._" The commander, usually so put together, seemed to calm only a second after his explosion before he sat back down. Zerori was satisfied for the moment.

They stayed silent as Zerori seemed to think about her past, remembering what had led to all of this, and she realized that it wasn't as difficult as she thought it was to remember key memories. _It must have been because of all those hits; knocked something loose,_ She thought with amusement before starting . . .

* * *

><p>Planet Vegeta, Saiyan Academy<br>Seven years ago

Celebrations consisted of the passing of alcohol, battle tactics and the occasional sexual favor as the people of Vegeta gorged on feast and fun. The occasion was consistent with the three year graduation of the newest recruits, no longer than youthful pups of the litter, and latest soldiers of the saiyan army. Children that showed respectable power were not sent to planets to grow and destroy the species later in their life – they were forged and brought into their own by the greatest teachers their educational system could provide; their class willing.

Among many of those recruits, were masterful marksmen and powerful tank-like beings, some with the size and strength to bring honor to their proficiencies, and others with the wit and calculating mind to surprise their enemies.

And then there were the proverbial dross from steel, unworthy of participating in the festivities for bringing dishonor to their name. The number was surprisingly low, giving that those whom were not worthy were killed during their time in the academy. This year, whether the saiyans considered it a great loss or a great benefit, there was only one.

Hair pulled back and her face an absolute mess of emotions, sat the one known as Zerori. She was dressed to impressed, sporting the ceremonial armor that her mother provided for her with her status. She stood away from the throngs of barely adult classmates that expressed their excitement. They were no allies to her and never were; not a single one of them looked at her as an equal and even more of them avoided her like the plague for fear that her weakness was contagious. Those who tried to befriend her might have even been killed for the effrontery.

The only question one could ask at this point – the question Zerori tossed around in her own head like a cat with a ball - was why. Why was she the only saiyan in her entire class to fail and not be killed?

She was about to find out.

Finished with her sulking and morbid thoughts of revenge, she turned from the insipid partiers and quite childishly stomped her way toward the offices of the Royal Corps. If her father was here, she would confide in him at her home but he was no longer among the living; killed in battle but disgraced by her mother when she informed the king that he was killed giving compassion to an enemy. She didn't believe it was a lie – her father was strong and intelligent but a foolish and heartfelt man. She was only angry because it left her to live with her mother.

Her mother was an entirely different person from her father; cold and calculating, as warm as the ice their benefactor Frieza was named after, her mother Zandra was a cut-throat woman. She demanded only perfection from the soldiers she commanded and from her daughter, Zerori shuddered, even more; Unwavering perfection in the form of perfect marks, insurmountable loyalty, and an equally cold and fatal behavior.

She believed that she was a good daughter; she never talked back (anymore), she belied to the King's men words of honor and loyalty (that she never believed anymore), and she made certain that any who challenged her would face her wrath (they only did it behind close-lipped scorn and she knew better than to attack them). She had no reason to believe that she would not graduate and bring the words to her mother that she'd wanted to hear.

When she reached the chambers of the offices, she was unsurprised to see her mother in audience with the King.

"We've received word that the people of planet Shik have surrendered sooner than anticipated," The words of her matter-of-fact mother could be heard behind the throne room door that was ajar. It was the three year celebration and the King humored a close-lipped open door policy on this day. Taking a step forward, she gently opened the door and looked inside. The King stood with arms crossed and an even more cross expression on his face despite giving her mother a grunt of approval.

"Very good. Lord Frieza will expect it soon. His unexpected campaign will give us ample opportunity to declare our independence, in the meantime."

"Yes. There is one other matter, My King."

As if her arrival were expected, Zandra turned from her data pad and gestured toward Zerori. Caught in a compromising position, she blanched and quickly stood at attention, an arm over her chest and her head bowed in respect.

"My King!"

He turned his head toward his advisors' daughter, giving Zerori a rough 'hmph', "And what are you doing here? Have you come to present your disgrace officially to me?" His voice was stern but she could hear the scorn behind his words. She didn't dare looked up with the enraged expression on her face.

"No, My Lord. I-" She paused, feeling expectant eyes upon her and she tried to catch what her mother was sending her. They communicated through gesture, you see…

And the gesture she was receiving consisted of, 'Do not speak any more.'

Zandra quickly took the reins of the conversation, "My foolish daughter has come to request a boon of your majesty." She smoothly reported, and the King gave her a raised eye brow at her words.

"A boon, you say? To what achievement does she deserve such a boon?"

Zerori could not hold herself back any longer, feeling as if she was the butt of a cosmic joke, "Graduation!" She demanded, looking at the king with an incensed expression on her face. She did not want her honor begged for, nor would she accept it. She looked to her mother, "I have passed every class with valor, defeated many enemies for the Kingdom while under the tutelage of the Academy, and my victory was stolen from me. My-!" She wanted to continue, to rave that honor was taken from her by her own people, but she was silenced.

"I will not have discontent!" He bellowed and both Zandra and Zerori seemed to fold in on themselves to bow, a last ditch effort to appease the king they could be killed by. Zerori trembled, but not in fear, for what fear could she care about when her mother seemed to stand tall while providing grace to her king.

The King continued after a moment of silence, maybe contemplating both of their fates, "Zandra," He began, "As my Royal Advisor, you know the rules of engagement upon asking a favor. Your daughter has shown poor restraint."

"Yes, my Lord. She will be punished," Already, Zerori could feel the taste of blood in her mouth.

"There is no need. Her punishment shall be decided by official decree."

Her blood ran cold, like she was thrown into space, and she looked up from her bow. The King's gaze was upon her now and she could feel the harsh judgment of his next words.

"Zerori, daughter of Royal Hand Zandra, and decided Fourth Class Saiyan," He began and she felt her mouth go dry at the first demotion. Fourth class saiyans were nothing more than slaves, unworthy of fighting or as workers for the Kingdom, she felt as if she couldn't ask for a worse fate. He continued still, "By my decree, you hereby exiled from the saiyan home world to never return upon execution." She started to feel the trembling then, still not of fear, but of astonishment.

She was exiled.

Not because she was a failure, but because she offended the king.

She didn't know what possessed her, perhaps a stray grain of hope that her mother would not abandon her, as she looked to see Zandra's response to such news.

There was no gesture, because she did not raise her head. Through the King's decree, Zandra stayed silent and not once made a move to disobey the king. Should she be grateful she was not lashed by the king or her mother? Should she be content with his ruling and her mother's lack of admonishment?

_I hate you._

"I trusted you," Zerori said, her voice almost silent as she stared at her mother with an absolutely betrayed expression. She felt her throat give slightly and swallowed down the ball of emotion and rage as much as she could before she addressed the king. "How long, your Majesty?" She asked.

The King didn't punish her further, "You are to leave by tomorrow morning. By my grace, you will be provided provisions and a ship, but nothing more. Spend your final day among our people well, Zerori." He almost sounded regretful if she didn't know better. She turned from the room and didn't bother to count her regrets as she left.

It wasn't until later that night did Zerori and her mother have words; the night was full of challenges, one that Zerori would fight her mother for her position – Zandra dared to accept and goad Zerori on, but the saiyan child decided against it – and another where Zandra challenged her daughter to stay and fight the king. Zerori was no fool; at this point, she believed her mother only wanted her dead to avoid further dishonor.

Before she left her home – absolutely sure she'd rather waste her last day in drink than with her family – she looked at her right arm at the cannon she meticulously cared for and used with precision. Grasping the release latches, she plucked them off and threw her weapon to the ground with a finality she knew she'd regret for years to come. "You told me I could do this!" She hissed. "You threw it in my face that because I was your daughter, I was destined to be great!" Blue eyes burned in anger as she addressed her mother, facing the taller woman down as Zandra stood with her arms crossed and an unamused frown pursing her lips.

"Where will you go, Daughter?" She asked, "Who will decide your worth?"

The answer felt so elusive, Zerori didn't bother to care how foolish it sounded, "I will decide my worth," She hissed before turning from her mother for – hopefully – the first and final time.

Her only other thought was stray and dangerous, but she imagined how things would have ended if Frieza were here.


End file.
